Direct Hit
by SugarRos
Summary: Flying a kite shouldn't be this complicated... unless you try too hard. Inuyasha lusts for Kagome from the bread isle, from his condo, from his gym, and yet, he just can't get himself to close the deal.
1. Chapter 1

Direct Hit

.

.

Authors Note: Hello to all my lovely readers. I'm back again, Earthshake actually inspired me to try and write more shortened fanfiction, one-shots or few-chaptered fics. For some reason one-shots and short fics are harder for me to do, but I think writing them will be a good exercise for my skills, and I hope to improve my storytelling.

Anyway, it's just a cute, little (multi chaptered!) fic, and I hope it makes you smile. I'm also veering away from my usual third-person POV, so bare with me. I'm rusty with first-person. I hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Kagome, or Hojou for that matter. I do own a kite, however. Can I make some money off of that? No? Damn.

Dedication: To my boyfriend (awwww), for reading over this and finding one mistake. That's why I love you, baby.

Rating: It has some foul language, People! And Inuyasha has a… lustfully vivid imagination.

Written To: The Outer Banks by The Album Leaf. Download it and listen while you read!

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

Today is Friday, and there she is again, just like clockwork, leaning over the counter at her checkout station.

I'm in the bread isle, watching her as she flips through one of the trashy celebrity magazines that make up for more than half the merchandise at her station. I watch as she wrinkles her nose, obviously reading something she's not pleased at, and flips the page. I try to get up the courage to walk up and place my hand-held basket of groceries on the conveyer belt. After a few failed attempts, I finally start walking towards the counter, which is empty save for her. She looks up suddenly, sees me coming, waves. A smile spreads across her face.

My courage fails again. Quickly I dart into the next isle – water and juice – and stroll down until I reach the other end, my heart pounding wildly in my chest, my ears twitching anxiously. Then I berate myself for being such a fucking pussy.

I'm not normally like this, mind you. I don't normally feel nervous around people, especially girls. _Especially_ pretty girls. No, pretty girls I've always been good with. Pretty girls are what I do. I'm a rugged college history professor, and for some reason girls dig it. I think it might be an Indiana Jones fetish, although I've never been out of the country, and I've certainly never been almost run over by giant boulders. Nor has any crazy Indian holy man ever try to rip through my chest with his fingernails to tear out my heart.

Yeah, it's gotta be the rugged thing.

But this checkout girl isn't really pretty. Although she is, in a strange sort of unconventional way. What I mean is that she's pretty, but she doesn't wear makeup save for some black on the eyelashes, and she's usually in her work uniform and not dressed to impress like most of the women I meet. She's bland and plain and stunning, and my heart sets off racing every time I walk into _Yoshii's Groceries_ and see her there, either bored out of her mind reading trash magazines or smiling kindly and gently to those she's ringing up. She can make conversation easily with complete strangers. She's done it with me a few times, and I always end up just grunting like a jackass.

Fidgeting with the cuff of my shirt, I bite against my lip and tell myself that I'm getting worked up over nothing. That I could easily talk to her like I talk to everyone else. That she's no different than any other woman and holds no power over me.

Except that she does, and I know it. She's confident and strong-willed, and I can tell so by the simple conversations we've had the times she's actually spoken to me. And she doesn't just up and drool all over me either, or change her voice to all high-pitched and annoyingly giggly like most girls do, which always manages to hurt my sensitive ears. That's not to say that I don't notice the changes in her body when she sees me. I am _hanyou_, after all. She blushes. It's faint, but I see it every time. I hear her heart rate increase, I smell her desire. But I'll be damned if she doesn't show it on the outside. No, she just stays calm and collected and smiles up at me every time, her eyes shining and kind looking, and tells me how much cash I have to fork over.

Those are the times I get to touch her skin. I always make sure I pay in cash so I don't use the credit terminals, because I can feel her fingertips graze across the palm of my hand as she takes the cash from me. It's like liquid heat, that touch.

Shit, I'm getting hard just imagining it, standing in the middle of the water isle, looking like a complete fool. Isn't this called stalking, coming into the store to grab things I don't need every day just to see her? Just to touch her hand? To catch a whiff of her light perfume?

I groan out loud, but at this point I can't tell if it's because I'm obviously an idiot, or I'm just plain horny.

"Hello again, can I help you find something?"

I spin on my heel and my eyes go wide as I see her, standing there in front of me, head tilted up to look at me, a pleasant smile plastered on her pretty lips.

"Uh…" I answer smartly. I move the basket to cover my hard-on, obvious through my tan, cotton, teaching pants, but she doesn't seem to notice anyway, thank you Gods.

"You seemed a little lost, I was wondering if maybe you were looking for something in particular?" Her voice is sweet, and I'm still stunned, frozen, shocked that I hadn't noticed her approach. I could have easily avoided her then.

I yell at myself to shut my gaping mouth, as her eyes change from pleasantly helpful to slightly concerned, and I can smell her cautious fear start to radiate. She thinks I'm doing something weird or off, and in a way, I am.

I clear my throat and gain my bearings and shake my head slightly. "What the hell makes you think I need anything?" I bite out.

Her entire expression changes now, and I mentally beat the crap out of myself. What the fuck was that? What the hell am I thinking?! That is _not_ what I was going to say, I was going to ask where the seltzer water was, play like I honestly can't smell the stuff, which, incidentally, is right across he isle from me.

It's too late to take back my words now, and I feel my face turn into a scowl at how I'm acting – completely and utterly stupid. But she seems to think I'm scowling at her, and now the cautious fear is replaced by agitated anger. Such anger, in fact, that I'm surprised when her face turns back to a pleasant smile, a controlled one, mind you, but a pleasant one all the same. A full human wouldn't know that she is probably thinking of the many ways to tear my head off, but I can smell that she wants to do so.

I've pissed her off.

Instead of killing me though, she merely shrugs. "I'm sorry to have bothered you. I'll be up front when you're ready to check out." Then she bows and turns, taking stiff steps back to her station.

When she moves around the corner I let out a gush of air. I'm relieved that I'm not looking into her eyes, the ones that just told me she's not okay with the way I talked to her.

What the hell came over me? It was like I couldn't stop my mouth from spewing crap. I'm an idiot.

Regaining my composure and making sure my "little hanyou" was under control, I grab a bottle of seltzer water and chuck it angrily into my handheld basket and walk up to the station – the only one open, of course. It's in the early hours of the morning, and she's the only one up front. It's deserted. I lift the basket up and place it gently onto the counter, keeping my gaze purposely focused on trying to find my wallet.

I don't speak to her, and for a few seconds, I think she's going to do the entire transaction speechless herself… which would make this whole fiasco I've put myself through pointless. But then the manager walks by, and she brightens into a wide smile, obviously faked, and looks up into my eyes.

"Find everything okay, sir?"

I don't answer, afraid of what I'll say if I open my mouth again. So I just nod, jerking my head awkwardly.

"Have you seen our special item today?" She asks, pointing to a lame display on the counter. "Buy five and get two for…" she trails off as her manager walks out of hearing distance. She doesn't finish.

I can't help myself. "Get two for what?"

"For nothing." She mutters, her anger now showing. "Sorry, the sale just ended."

"Hmmm," I say, enjoying myself even though I shouldn't, as I've already been a complete ass. "I think I'll take the sale."

"You can't. It ended." She insists.

I raise my eyebrow. "Oh? Should I ask your manager, then?" I raise my hand to call the plump man back in this direction but she hisses at me to stop.

"Fine. Here!" She exclaims, hurriedly swiping five and throwing two in for free. They're bottles of flavored water.

"Thanks." I feel myself smiling, cocky-like, trying to push her buttons a bit farther. I'm curious about her temper. "I love… er," I glance down at the flavored water, "kiwi."

"Mmm," she agreed humorlessly, ringing up the rest of my items, "it should go great with your seltzer water."

I chuckle as she swipes the last of what is in my basket. Then I make a show of checking her nametag – I don't want her knowing I've known her name since the first time I laid eyes on her – and nod. "Yes, it should, Kagome." Then I pause, as she presses the button that brings my price up.

"That's 3,250 yen."

"Gladly." The money is already in my hand, and I watch as she reaches out to take it. I feel her fingers on my palm, and before I know it, I clasp my clawed hand around hers, money and all.

Her eyes widen in surprise, and I hear her heart skip a little beat, although she doesn't look afraid. Excited maybe?

Hey, I can hope.

She looks up to meet my gaze, and I can't tear away. Her smell is driving me crazy. I open my mouth. "Thanks for helping me earlier. I was rude."

"Yes, you were." She relaxes in my grasp, and I'm thrilled.

"Thank you."

Her brow cocks. "Is that supposed to be an apology?"

Now my eyes narrow, and I grasp onto her tighter as she tries to pull away. "No." I growl out through clenched teeth. "It was a thank you, for trying to help me earlier." I try to keep my anger from resurfacing, but she has an annoying habit of making my emotions go haywire.

"Well, you can just keep your thank you. What I want is an apology."

My mouth falls open in slight shock at her defiance, and she takes advantage of my surprise to yank her hand – and the money – away.

"Y-yeah?" I sputter out, having failed miserably at trying to stay calm.. Instead of me pushing her buttons, she's pushing mine. How did she turn it around so fast? "Well, you can forget it, wench, I ain't apologizing!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" I pick up my items in their plastic bags and stick my tongue out at her, smiling triumphantly on the inside at her surprised gasp. Very immature for someone who teaches college classes, I know. She brings out the worst in me. "Wench." I snarl out at her as I head towards the exit.

"Kagome!" She shouts out after me. "Ka-Go-ME!"

_Yeah, I know your fucking name. Your fucking _beautiful_ name._ I think these thoughts but don't say them. I can't tell her I've known her name since I first laid eyes on her. I angrily stomp towards my car, seething. Opening the back passenger door, I throw the bags of groceries inside before slamming it, then walk over to the drivers side and slide in, slamming that door too. Then I fume to myself.

Ugh. Why does she make my emotions go through the roof like that? One moment I want to grab her and throw her up onto that stupid counter that's always separating us and kiss her so passionately she'd only be able to cry one word – my name, and the next I want to shake those damn magazine racks by her counter down and tear them to shreds. One second I'm horny as fuck, and the next I'm spitting mad. Why is it never simple with her?

I sit in my car and seethe until I'm finally breathing at a normal rhythm. I turn on the ignition and pull out of my spot, heading home. I have a class to teach in two hours.

.

.

Today is Saturday, and when I wake up and remember this I can't help but relax and smile a bit, stretching my hands up high above my head and yawning my sleep away.

Saturday. I hate Saturdays and I love Saturdays. I used to purely love Saturdays, but not anymore, not for the past five weeks. Because now I have a new routine.

Saturdays used to consist of waking up, working out, lounging around and reading history books, having a late lunch with Miroku and his girlfriend, and then catching a movie with the date of the week.

Today I don't have a date. In fact, I haven't had one for the past five Saturdays. That's because I always convince myself that _this_ Saturday will be the day I ask Kagome the _Yoshii's Groceries_ girl out to see a movie. And for the past five Saturdays I've chickened out.

I really am a fuckin' pussy.

Saturdays now consist of waking up from dreaming about Kagome, working out while thinking about Kagome, lounging around and reading history books while trying _not to _think about Kagome, walking over to the park where Kagome flies a kite every Saturday and pretend to read while I'm really watching Kagome, then I don't ask her out and instead go have lunch with Miroku and his girlfriend and complain about Kagome. Finally I head home dejected and way more tired than I should be – dateless, angry, and horny.

Ugh.

But I refuse to hate Saturdays at all from now on. Because today _will_ be the day I ask Kagome the _Yoshii's Groceries_ girl out, and after she says yes, I'll _purely_ love Saturdays again. I'll even go above and beyond what I normally do. I won't just ask her today, I'm going to go to that stupid park and fly this stupid kite that I bought, just for this stupid situation that I've put myself into. I yawn again and stretch once more before hopping out of bed and walking into the living room to grab some coffee.

My living room is cluttered with student term papers, research papers of my own, history books mostly about the Edo period, some CD's that are nothing but clutter because of my iPod, and right in the center of it all, smack dab on my couch is a brand new kite – unused and unopened. It's pure white and is supposed to take the shape of a dog, once it's up in the air, although I don't see how as I'm looking down at the flattened contraption. It looks like a mess of paper and string.

Who could ever possibly find joy in flying a kite? I can understand _watching_ people flying kites to be joyful – or rather, watching _Kagome_ flying kites to be joyful – but actually flying them…?

I shake my head and move on to my kitchen, which is less messy than the rest of my apartment as I mostly eat out. I take the coffee pot on my counter and run it under some water, rinsing it out before I fill it up. I shuffle back to the coffee machine and pour the water into the top, placing the bowl back onto the heated bottom. The coffee grounds are already in the filter from last night.

I yawn a final time, getting the sleepiness all the way out of my system before I shuffle back into my bedroom and open a dresser drawer, taking out my favorite pair of faded jeans and pull them on, stretching again before I walk to my closet and choose my lucky shirt. Well, it isn't _really _a lucky shirt, it's just my most expensive one. One that my effeminate older brother bought me for Christmas a few years back but cost about a million dollars. Okay, only about three hundred-something, I checked online, but it's still too much for a shirt, I don't _care_ who designed it. Someone Italian. Whatever, but I figure that I have to go all out, so I pull the shirt over my head and glance at myself in the mirror.

Huh. Not bad. It's white with brown, making it look wrinkled when it's not, and it has some sort of Italian word that I can't read written across it, although I know what it says. I looked that up on the internet too. Wouldn't put it past Sesshoumaru to buy me a shirt with something offensive on the front. I shrug at my reflection, knowing that at least today I'll look my best as I head into my bathroom.

The phone rings just then, and I rush into my living room to snatch it up on the last ring. "What?" I bite out, agitated at whoever is bothering me on a Saturday morning.

"Hello to you, too." Miroku's cheery, sarcastic voice drifts to my ears, and they twitch in annoyance.

"Waddaya want, I'm getting ready to head out." I say as I head back into my bathroom. I grab my toothbrush and squeeze some paste onto it.

"To the gym?"

I nod, then roll my eyes because he obviously can't see me and grunt a yes, my mouth full of bristles.

"Mind if I join you today?"

My brow raises and I pause but say nothing.

"Sango has been harping on me to work out lately, but I don't want to go alone."

I spit into the sink and grin. "What, she thinks you're getting fat?"

"No, she's _worried_ about me getting fat."

"Have you told her about your magical metabolism? I've never seen anyone eat so much and gain nothing."

"Does it matter? Can I meet you out front?"

"Don't be late." I growl and hang up the phone. I grab for the mouthwash a take a swig, swishing it around until I can't stand the burn, then spit out into the sink again, turning on the water and rinsing out my mouth.

As my taste buds slowly become functional again, I quickly run my hands through my hair and throw it up into a loose ponytail at the nape of my neck, grabbing my best casual jacket as I go. I don't even _want_ to remember how much _this_ designer jacket cost me. But it's the best of my best, and I'm going to snag this girl whether I have to do it through looks or through charm. Or through looks, as most ex-girlfriends have let me know quite forcefully that I have no charm.

I growl at the thought. …I have _charm_.

I leave my apartment and close the door behind me.

.

.

Miroku snorts at me, much to my amazement, over the loud clamor of various people working up a sweat around us. "Your looks I could understand," he pokes at my ego, "but your _charm_?"

"Hey!" I retort back, much less out of breath than my fully-human best friend. "I have plenty of charm!"

He rolls his eyes as he gasps for breath. He's pushing it and he knows it. "You have about as much charm as Jaken." He hits the stop button on his machine and grabs onto the handlebars, sweat dripping off his forehead, heaving air in and out through his open mouth.

I wrinkle my nose in disgust. "Do not compare me to Sesshoumaru's personal assistant, Miroku. Maybe I don't have a way with the ladies like you do, but when the hell have I ever been dateless?"

Through his exhaustion, Miroku looks up pointedly.

"Except for the last week or so." I add, knowing exactly what he's thinking.

"Ha!" He shouts, taking a shaky step off the mill. I'm still running. I've barely broken a sweat. "Try the last five weeks! I've been counting as well, you know."

"As well as who?" I try not to let my concern show but fail miserably.

"Sango." He wipes at his brow with a white, fluffy hand towel. "You haven't brought a girl to lunch in a while. Usually you have some bimbo-ish female with big boobs and an annoying giggle clinging onto you."

I don't answer; I just turn the speed up on the treadmill. I try to ignore him but he's still there, his eyes boring into my back. I know what he's thinking.

"Dude, just ask her out." I hear Miroku say, his voice calm.

But I'm not calm. I can't be calm. Because no other girl I've ever come across has stuck in my mind like this. Well, except for _her_, but I'm not going there.

"Is it because she resembles Kikyou?"

Fucks' sake. Leave it to Miroku to read my mind and bring up the one thing I want kept quiet. I pound at the stop button on my machine and slowly turn to look at him with narrow, accusing eyes.

"She doesn't resemble Kikyou." I bite out slowly. Making sure he knows that I mean it.

Miroku only shrugged. "You gotta admit the resemblance is there. The hair, the eyes, the nose, the skin…" He trails off, a glazed sort of expression falling over him.

"Snap out of it, you fuckin' perv." I demand, snapping my fingers in front of his face. "And Kagome looks nothing like Kikyou."

"No?"

"No!" I retort, a bit too fast for even myself to believe. So I sigh and close my eyes, rubbing the bridge of my nose. "…Well, maybe she looks a _little_ like her," I admit, "when I first saw her. But… well… the smell is off." And it's true. The smell is completely different.

"The smell?"

I shrug. "I don't know. Different."

Miroku dropped the hand towel to his side and shook his head, a slow grin creeping up onto his cheeks. "Man, Inuyasha. You've got it bad."

I open my mouth to completely deny his claims, but nothing comes out. I can't even disregard his statement because it's utterly, terribly true.

"Oh Gods." I groan, letting my face fall into my hands as I sit down next to him on the bench. "I don't even know how it happened! At first, I actually had thought she _was_ Kikyou. I almost up and dragged her out of the store when I saw her. Then I realized it wasn't her, and she was so damn _nice_."

Miroku grins and I growl.

"And the smell almost stunned me. I don't know." I crinkle my nose in slight self-disgust. "Its actually really fucking stupid. I should just forget about her and shop for food somewhere else."

"Hmmm." Miroku's face turns from teasing to thoughtful, which is kind of a surprise. I was expecting more of his under-the-belt jabs. "Or maybe," he mused, "you should ask her out and see where it goes. I mean, what is the worst she could possibly say?"

"No. She could say no."

"She won't. Just show her some of that _charm_." Then he winced. "On second thought, just keep your mouth shut and let your looks do the talking."

I swipe at him, but he ducks.

Slippery bastard.

.

.

I wave a reluctant goodbye to Miroku as I head away from the gym and towards the park, my new kite tucked safely under my arm, my designer clothes not really doing their job of protecting me against the wind. It's not an unbelievably strong wind, mind you, but it's chilly, and I berate myself for being a dumb-ass and not wearing something warmer. However, I don't believe girls are impressed with windbreakers, so designer it is.

Man, Miroku is right. I _do_ have it bad, and I feel like an idiot for feeling this way. Once I kick myself for worrying over my attire, I immediately kick myself for _not_ worrying about what I'm going to say to her. How exactly will I strike up a conversation? "So sorry, didn't mean to be a jackass yesterday, you just caught me by surprise while I was imagining you naked." Yeah, that'd go over _great_.

The problem is she wears at my temper. Makes me feel angry and hot and needy and obsessive, and I want to feel them about her. It's addicting, and it scares the crap out of me. But I can't stop myself. I can't stop myself from being absolutely ridiculous and stalker-like.

Stalker-like. Yup, that's me, a freaking stalker, walking to the park with a stupid kite I have no intention of ever using except in the presence of Kagome.

…Which, thinking about it now, I probably should have practiced flying the kite. What am I going to do, wing it? It can't be _that_ hard to fly this stupid thing, right?

Minutes after leaving the gym I reach the outskirts of the park, which is actually quite full as parks go, with a good deal of kites up in the sky. I have to shield my eyes to look up at them, the sun is intense even though it's cold.

I have to search a bit to find Kagome, but I catch her scent, the one I would recognize anywhere. The one I could pick out in a room full of girls, no problem. Her scent sends the heaviest signal.

She's there, dressed in a sweater and jeans, standing on the top of a grassy knoll, her hands delicately holding the kite string. As I watch, I imagine those hands on me. In my hair, touching my face, trailing down my chest, grasping onto my… I cough, clearing my thoughts of those images. The last thing I need to be thinking about while I ask her out is how she, uh… _strokes_.

Instead I focus on her face. It's relaxed, serene almost, her features soft and peaceful. She's beautiful. I imagine her lips in my hair, kissing my eyes, nipping at my tongue, trailing a hot path down my chest and sucking softly on- _Holy shit,_ I need to freaking STOP. I'm going crazy.

I decide to open up my kite and try to piece it together. It's clumsy work, and I don't help myself much, but I manage to get it done, and as I stand up triumphantly, a little more jubilant than I should have, I glance over my shoulder and catch her looking – no – _glairing_ at me, her eyes narrowed, her full lips hidden in a straight line, her face flushed and her nose wrinkled in distaste. I only catch a glimpse of her murderous look before she turns away stiffly, trying to pretend that she didn't just wish death upon me, but I still catch enough to notice that when she's _pissed_ she's still fuckin' cute.

Damn.

I wince at how my chances of her accepting to accompany me anywhere has just changed from a watery 'maybe' to a completely solid 'fuck you' and my resolve wavers. Only for an instant though, because I'm _hanyou_, and I'm a fuckin' stubborn bastard. And I can't for the life of me get her to leave my dreams/thoughts/nightmares alone. Go figure.

Sighing, I turn to watch some kids get their kite up in the air, and it only takes me a few tries to get it up and into the sky. Following their lead, I run a few feet and, thankfully, am immediately successful. I watch my kite for a few moments, trying to figure out the strange, almost peaceful feeling that starts to seep in me. For a moment I almost forget why I'm at the park in the first place.

Almost.

Taking in a deep breath to still my erratically-beating-heart, I inch closer to her, ever so slightly, trying to watch her as well as my stupid kite. As easy as it was to get into the air, I'm having trouble controlling it right, the damn wind keeps making it loop all stupid so that I can't get it to go where I want it to. It takes a bit, but I finally make it so I'm positioned just a few feet away, and now both of our kites are up in the sky together, dipping and weaving and dancing in an almost beautiful way. It's strange, but it's like the kites all belong together up there, in the sky, the fluffy, white clouds painting a sort of dewy backdrop in between the rays of sunlight.

Her kite is girly, a heart with wings attached, looking like it belongs in the sky, like it stays up there without a string to pull it down, while mine looks like a white dog chasing it around as if it were obsessed.

Strange that it's her heart I'm actually chasing, and me, nothing but a dog, a youkai, a _hanyou_.

Suddenly I lose my nerve. What the hell am I thinking? She's probably going to call the police, or some large brother that I know nothing about. Not that I'm scared of large guys, or older brothers, for my brother is probably the worst alive, but I don't want to deal with any of that crap.

I just want to ask her out.

And fuck her like crazy, I want to do that, too.

But the sexual fantasies aren't enough. I want to argue with her, too. I want to push her buttons and see how hard she can push mine. I want to see how far we can push each other until it's too far. I want to see if she thinks about me like I think about her, every day, every night, painfully aware of her existence in the world, even when I'm not anywhere close to her. She lingers on me, around me, in me.

I must be insane.

I'm about to give in. Pack it up and go home, but suddenly, she's right there, right beside me, our arms almost touching, and the wind blows her hair up to my face and I smell her scent and I want to immediately pick her up and push her pretty, girly lips onto my own and taste her. To take her as mine and completely lose myself. I want her body pressed up against mine, flush together. I want to feel her quivering with the unleashed emotion I can clearly feel myself fighting to regain control over.

I clench my teeth together. It's never been this strong. I've never reacted this way, even to her. I can feel my youkai blood churning in my veins. It's painful. It hurts. The need is crazy.

And then she speaks.

"What are you doing here?"

I don't answer, I'm afraid that if I open my mouth I'll shove my lips over hers and control her. I'm afraid to taste her scent now. I'm afraid I won't be able to stop, even if she wants me to.

"Don't be a jerk." She imitates my growl, except it sound cute rather than threatening. "Did you follow me?"

Her accusation sparks my anger, momentarily forgetting that I'm trying not to devour her. "No, I didn't follow you, I bought a kite and I wanted to fly it."

She frowns. "You don't fly kites."

"Keh." I say. "How would you know something like that?"

"I see you here all the time, and you're always reading and brooding." She replies. "You're not the kite-flying type. You're temper is too quick." She sticks out her tongue at me. It's pink and cute and I want it on me.

"I'm not the one who shouts at my customers over nothing." I snap, trying to force my true thoughts down. Down, boy, down.

She growls, and it surprises me again. It's weird that she can do that so well. "Whatever, can you move? Do you have to stand right by me?"

"Hey, _you're_ the one that came over to me!"

"Well, _you're_ the one that came into my park, you- You- You _kite-faker!_"

Her tone is vicious, although her words a bit childish; even so I can't deny the fact that it's getting me hot. "Kite-faker?!" I snort, crossing my arms and trying to tower over her more than I already am. "What kind of insult is that?"

"Well, I'm _sorry_," she sneers, "that I don't have the mouth of a sailor."

"Actually," I say, snippy-like, "I have the mouth of a _youkai_, thank you." I wait for her scared, timid reaction to the word _youkai_, but she doesn't react at all.

"You are nothing but a big, mean jerk."

I'm so caught up in her. In her smell, in her eyes, in the angry, annoyed, furious, adorable expression on her face that I forget I'm holding a kite. I forget that we're standing in the middle of the park, and I forget that it's so windy out.

She opens her mouth to retort, and my heart skips in excitement as I smell her scent flare to life. She's _pissed_. I can't wait to hear what she'll say, how she'll drive me to the next step, what she'll do as her cute nose scrunches up in anger.

I'm leaning in and she's up on the tips of her toes, trying to get her words to sink in. Her eyes quickly turn from angry to surprised to confused, and I hear a tiny gasp as our lips almost touch. _Almost._

She freezes. Oh shit, it was an accident, I hadn't meant to get _that_ close to her.

Then my kite string violently jerks at my hand, and I turn to look up at the stupid contraption. Kagome does the same.

"Oh!" She exclaims, because our kites have tangled themselves, and now they're swooping and diving in erratic patterns. Kagome quickly jumps into action, biting the bottom of her lip as she concentrate on gaining control. I, however, merely fumble and yank impatiently on the string, trying to tear the dumb things apart.

"Quit it!" She cries out, not bothering to look in my direction, "you're just making it worse! You're such a brute!"

I narrow my eyes at her. I am not a brute! But she can't see my glare. "Keh!" I shout back over the wind, "I'm not doin' nothin'!"

Everything seems to stop cold. Her lips are open and I'm expecting to get an earful, but nothing comes out of her mouth except for a tiny squeak, and now, in this instant, I remember that I'm flying a kite. The string is still in my hand. And the wooden frame of the kite is no longer in the air.

I watch as it bounces off her head. A sound, like a solid knock rings in my ears, and I rear back in shock to see her eyes go wide, and in a flash she crumples. Lucky for me, I'm faster than a flash, and my arms reach out and catch her, my hands close around her body and I feel her weight as I pull her against me.

Her eyes are closed and her mouth is slack.

She's been knocked out by my kite. A direct hit.

"Oh, for fucks sake! Kagome!" I'm shaking her on the shoulder, but she's not responding.

I shake her again and nothing happens. Finally, I scoop her up bridal-style and head away from the park, towards the hospital. It's a good distance away, but walkable. I'd run, but I fear she has a concussion.

We're almost to the park's edge when she moans, low and long. I freeze and immediately sit down on a nearby bench, her head resting softly in my lap as I gently stroke her hairline, trying to coax her awake.

"Mmm.." She groans, her eyelids fluttering.

"Kagome?" I whisper, wondering if she's awake or not.

She doesn't answer me, but her mouth opens to speak.

"Inuyasha, why do you…?" Her voice trails off.

I'm stunned. It's easy to know why I know _her_ name, she wears a nametag to work everyday. But how in the Gods name does she know _mine_? Curious, I lean in closer, watching her intently. Her lips move wordlessly, but then I catch a sound and lean my ear in close to her mouth.

"Inuyasha, why do you hate me?" She asks.

Forgetting that she's out of it, I reply. "I don't hate you," I say.

I look down at her pretty features, out cold to the world, and wonder why she would think such a thing. Miroku and Sango had no trouble telling that I was head-over-heels for her, so why couldn't she see it herself?

.

.

.o0o0o0o0o.

.

.

Authors Note: Well, there it is, I hope you guys enjoy it. Second chapter is about a third complete. Not promising a posting date, because I'm currently trying my hand at an original novel of my own, but I still need to post fanfiction to fill the need of others reading my work!

As always, review, I'd love to know what you think. I'm curious how you feel Inuyasha acted in this fic, someone told me he was ooc, but I'm inclined to disagree. Also, did it flow well to you? Helpful reviews would be lovely.

Anyway, thanks again guys. I hope to see you soon with the next chapter!

~SugarRos


	2. Chapter 2

Direct Hit

.

.

Authors Note: Been a few years, I know. I've had most of this written for a while now, but somehow lost interest. Interest is back and in full swing now. Sorry for the long wait. Hope you guys enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Kagome, or Hojou for that matter. I do own a kite, however. Can I make some money off of that? No? Damn.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

"So then what did you do?"

I turn my head and fix a pointed glare on Sango, who obviously doesn't believe me. "What do you mean, 'what did I do'?" I'm annoyed again, per my usual mood, at her stupid questions. It's Sunday now, and we're at lunch, having pushed our usual day-date back a day. I'd been too busy to meet up earlier, what with my going home and curling up in my humiliation after yesterday's frolic in the park.

"You knock the poor girl unconscious, and then what? Leave her on the park bench? Collect your kite and go your merry way?" Her eyes narrow. "If you took advantage of that poor girl, I'll-"

"You'll what?" I growl.

"I'll _exterminate_ you." She says, and I conceal my wince. She could probably do it… _maybe_. Her ancestors were certainly strong enough. I'd been over to Sango's family's house once. I was never going again.

Before I think of a retort, Miroku cuts in: "Now, now children, don't fight." He turns to me. "I am curious, Inuyasha. What happened next?"

I shrug and grumble under my breath. "Nothin', I just took her to the hospital and admitted her."

"Did she have her wallet on her? Health insurance?"

"No, why?"

"Well, a simple bump on the head isn't probably enough to warrant the bill she'll be getting from the hospital."

"Keh," I snort, turning my nose up at Sango. "I've already paid her bills in advance."

Stunned silence engulfs the table before Miroku starts choking on a piece of chicken. I slap his back and he swallows, then coughs.

Sango ignores him. "You paid her bills in advance?" She asks, and I suspect by the expression her face is making that she's shocked.

"Yes."

Miroku, having recovered, clears his throat. "You can't blame us for being a little taken aback, Inuyasha. Did you let her know when she woke up?"

I feel my face flush deep red; I can't control it. Stupid Miroku and his stupid, prodding questions. "No." I grunt. "No, she was still out when I left."

More silence.

"You left?" Sango asks.

"What's wrong with that? I had other things to do, I couldn't just sit around and wait for her to wake up."

"Uh… yes you could have." Miroku states.

I growl. "I don't fuckin' have time for this crap," I bite out, throwing some cash onto the table as I stand up and push my chair back. "Miroku I'll see you at work, Sango… I'll see you when you're less of a bitch." Then I turn and walk out of the café, grinning as I hear Sango shout profanities at my back and Miroku's resigned sigh. Ha. Chalk one up for me.

The day is cold again, and the sun is still out and on my way to the hospital I stop and pick up a dozen daises, large and bright like the days is. Kagome doesn't seem like a rose type of girl. She seems like a daisy type of girl.

For a moment I consider throwing them out, because it's fucking embarrassing giving a girl flowers, but then I stop myself. I _did_ mange to knock her unconscious with my kite, flowers are the least I could do. Embarrassment be damned.

The hospital smells of old people and antiseptic, and I wrinkle my nose in disgust as the doors whoosh open and the first wave of stench hits me. I hold my breath as I make my way straight to Kagome's room.

She smiles at me when I enter, and my heart skips a beat and I manage a grimace back. "Feeling better?" I grunt, and thrust the flowers into her hand.

Her cheeks blush even though my tone is gruff and she nods. "Yes, thank you."

"Daisies." I state.

She cocks an eyebrow. "I see that."

I feel my temper start to rise, but I hold it in check. I'm the one acting cold, not her, and I know it. I open my mouth to reply, but am interrupted by a timid knock. The door opens and inside steps a mousy, brown-haired boy, a sheepish grin on his face and a box of assorted chocolates tucked under his arm. He's holding a ridiculously large teddy bear with a giant "Get Well Soon!" heart attached to it.

I frown.

"Hey Hiragashi-san!" He says, in a voice that grates on my nerves. "The gift shop here didn't have much, so I hope this is okay." He strolls right in, giving me only a passing glance, and sits down right next to her.

My temper flairs.

"Hojou, I told you not to get me anything," Kagome berates him, but I don't like her tone. It's too soft and too caring. It's gentler than she's ever spoken to me, and it pisses me off.

Kagome's blushing now, more than she did when I got her the flowers, and I can smell the _changes_ in her.

For this guy? Is she fucking serious? I'm too mad to say anything, too overwhelmed to speak. If I open my clenched fist I'm going to kill this Hojou jerk and bury him, then dig him up and kill him again.

"Aw, it was nothing." He replies, his face blushing just as much, if not more than Kagome's. I watch as he ducks his head a little and looks up at her through his bangs.

I can feel it coming on, the deep rumbling in my chest fighting its way up to my throat. I want to throttle the guy. Flirting and carrying on like he is. If I'd known she was into pansy-ass I would never have bothered to save her butt out in the park.

Kagome gives me a strange look, and I suddenly realize that the growl fighting it's way up has reached my throat and escaped from my teeth. But I don't care at this point. I'm starting to see red.

"Inuyasha?" She asks in that pretty voice of hers. "Are you okay?"

_No, I'm not fucking okay!_ I don't say it though, I'm too pissed off to do anything that's considered legal, so I stand and growl and glare.

"Ah, is this a friend of yours Higurashi?" Stupid Hobo asks, and I leap from my spot in the corner to tear his throat out, but Kagome's voice rips through my head.

"Inuyasha!" She screams. "SIT!"

And I stop. Stunned. Frozen.

We're all frozen; my claws itching to kill and my heart beating out of my chest, Hojou pressed up against the wall to get as far away from me as possible, and Kagome halfway out of her bed, eyes wide, smelling of fear and _anger_.

I can see the change in her face as my position slowly relaxes, the anger in her eyes mixing in with fear and disbelief. After all, she's never seen _this_ side of me before. And now I don't know what to do with my anger. I want to pick her up and slam her against the wall and press into her, to hear her scream my name as she envelops me in her warmth. I want to destroy something, to wreck something. To kill something.

I also want to cry, funny enough.

Instead I reach over, ignoring her visible flinch, and tear the flowers I'd given her from her hands. Without a word I stomp over to the door and chuck them into the wastebasket. No one speaks as I leave the room. Kagome doesn't try to stop me.

I stomp out of the hospital, and down the sidewalk. Through traffic. I bump into people, knocking them over as my shoulder shoves by.

By the time I reach the park the red haze flooding my vision hasn't worn off. I bury the emotion of Kagome's rejection deep inside, and I turn the corner, the opposite direction from home. I don't want to go home, if I'm alone right now I'll end up destroying whatever I get my hands on. My feet carry me down a familiar path, one I've walked hundreds of times before.

My ex is at her place, and she invites me in. Our clothes come off. I push her onto the bed. I'm angry and she can tell and she loves it.

I pound into her.

I lose my erection half way through and my ex laughs at me. I end up leaving angrier than I'd arrived. I push away the urge to kill.

I run full speed back to my apartment. I slam my bedroom door and pull off my shoes and climb into bed and pull the comforter up over my head.

I fall into a fitful sleep.

My fitfulness turns to deep slumber.

I'm inside Kagome, and she's breathing underneath me, her head tilted back, her lips parted, small, quiet moans of pleasure falling from her tongue. She shivers and I pull her closer. She inhales sharply. My rhythm increases. The sounds of her pleasure rise with my grunting as the world around me melts into nothing but Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, Kagome…

I wake up limp and sticky. I feel like such a loser. I turn over and will myself to forget her.

Forget her.

…..forget her.

.

.

"Inuyasha. Get up."

I groan and roll over in my bed. I can't roll very far, I'm pinned down in my sheets, wrapped tight from all the tossing and turning over the past week. I try to open my eyes, but the space behind them throbs in an annoyingly perfect rhythm.

"This is pathetic. Get out of bed."

My first instinct is to throttle Miroku for having the gull to actually come into my apartment uninvited and wake me from my blissfully dark, dreamless state of sleep. But I'm too exhausted. Too mentally spent to do anything.

Kagome hating me shouldn't hurt so much.

"Go 'way." I mumble, trying to add in a deep growl form my chest and failing miserably.

The covers are thrown from my body, and light shines into my eyes. I hiss and cover my eyes with my arm. The red haze seeps through my eyelids, intensifying the throbbing. Slowly I open my eyes, just a slit. I see the hazy form of Miroku bending over. He picks something off my floor.

"Drinking, Inuyasha? Have you really fallen so low?"

I don't remember drinking, but then again the whole week is kind of fuzzy at this point.

"Good Gods, your floor is littered with liquor bottles. How much did you drink?"

From the way my head is pounding, enough for a full _youkai_ to get drunk, much less a _hanyou_. "She hates me." Is all I can muster to say. I lay on my back, as still as possible to calm the throbbing in my head.

Miroku doesn't reply at first, but then he sighs. "Is _that_ what this is all about? That stupid girl?"

"Shut up," I growl defensively, "she's not stupid." The memory of her telling me to 'sit', like some mangy dog stabs into me. "Maybe she is a little stupid. How could she like that pathetic, sorry excuse for a guy?"

"_You're_ the only pathetic, sorry excuse I see around here," Miroku says. "Get your butt out of bed, I have a hangover cure for you that will work wonders. Then we're going to have a little talk.

I don't move.

"I'll have Sango come over here, then. _She'll_ get you up."

"I'm up." I say, because Sango's exorcism skills are nothing to laugh at. My bones ache from lack of movement. My vision blurs as I sit up, so I stay still until I can see a little clearer. Miroku takes me by the arm and leads me into the kitchen, where he sits me on a stool at the bar and moves to the other side to create his concoction.

I scrunch my nose as his hangover cure slogs it's way down my throat. It's thick and it coats my esophagus and my stomach. It makes me want to throw up.

"I think I might retch." I say, but Miroku shakes his head.

"Nah, just let it sit in there for a few, it'll soak in soon. Besides," he adds, helping himself to a cup of my orange juice before sitting down beside me, "it gives you plenty of time to tell me what the hell happened to make you go off the deep end."

The paste in my stomach makes it's way up in a burp, and I make a face at the taste before plunging into all the horribly gory details I'd just spent a week trying to forget. As I talk, the cure works, and by the time I finish up reciting how I managed to buy and drink every bottle of vodka the liquor store felt comfortable selling me, my head is clear and I'm not slurring my words and I can think clearly.

The physical pain is gone, but the mental pain is back in full swing, and I fight the urge to buy the liquor store clean of vodka for a second time.

Miroku listens through the whole thing without interruption and when I finally finish he lets out a low whistle. "Damn."

"Yeah."

"You fucked up."

I growl. "Yeah, I know, thanks."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"What the hell can I do? The wench hates me." Miroku nodes sympathetically. I can tell he thinks it's just as hopeless as I do. Which blows, because I was hoping he'd have a fix for the entire situation.

He doesn't.

.

.

I sit across from Sango in a café of her choosing. Miroku sent her to get me out of the house when he couldn't. I admit that I feel slightly better when Sango or Miroku take me out. But only slightly.

My father told me stories when I was growing up about _Inu-youkai_ and mating, about how they mate for life, just one person, and when you know, you just _know_. What I never believed is that it would hurt so bad to be rejected by that person.

I sigh, and Sango rolls her eyes at me. "Would you get over it already? It's been weeks."

"Yeah, yeah," I mumble back at her. "I just want the waiter to bring me my damn Gin and Tonic already."

"It's a good thing you're not fully human, otherwise I'd accuse you of turning into an alcoholic." She rolls her eyes at the face I shoot her way. "I'm going to the bathroom, don't wander off." With that Sango gets up and walks off in a huff.

I know she's annoyed at my behavior, I'd be annoyed too, if I were her. But then again, if I were Sango, I could bypass all this crap that has me in such a mess. I've never wanted to be not me more than right now.

"-and I went through all the trouble of buying her all that stuff, and she just dumped me!"

"Bummer, man."

My ears twitch, catching the conversation at the table behind me as I brood silently and wait for Sango. I'm more interested than I would normally be because I want someone, _anyone_ to feel pain like I am.

"I can't tell if she was into the other guy or not, I mean, she seemed really angry at him, and I was sure I had an in."

"She's was all vulnerable in that hospital, too. Just your luck for things to not go your way, Hojou."

I freeze, my heart pounding in my ears. What the fuck, how did I not notice Hobo come in? I would know that bastards pathetic stench anywhere. I sniff at the air, trying to catch a whiff, but my nose hasn't been working properly since I started drinking every day, so I barely get anything but the jackass that's smoking on the other side of the room.

"I just don't get it, because the other guy who was there, he was one of _them_, you know, a _youkai_, and he almost killed me right in front of her."

"She stopped him though, right?"

"Yeah, which is why I thought going in for a kiss after he left would work."

I see red. I start to get up from my seat, I'm going to murder him, strangle him, tear his throat out until his skin matches the color of my blood-red eyes.

A hand clamps down on my shoulder, and I turn to rip it off, except suddenly there's pain! My shoulder burns and I bite down a howl of anguish. The anger seeps from me as I slump back down in my seat.

Sango lets go of my shoulder and moves around the table to sit down. I blink at her, shocked, confused.

"Did you just try to _exterminate_ me?!" I ask. I can't believe she actually did it.

"Just a little," she grins sheepishly. "Don't worry, your shoulder will feel okay in a few days."

I snarl. "Oi bitch, back off, don't interfere."

"Inuyasha, if you had gone through with killing that kid, not only would you absolutely hate yourself even more than you do now, but you'd also be locked up so tight by the _youkai_ authorities that you'd never see little Kagome again." She sat back in her seat, glowering. "I just saved your life. You're welcome."

I let out a growl, not ready to give in yet. "That bastard tried to kiss her, he-"

"I know," Sango waves off my concern as the waiter _finally_ brings my Gin and Tonic along with our food. She starts to eat her enchilada before continuing. "I felt you getting all pissed off while I was in the bathroom, so I hurried out to see what had you all riled up."

"So you heard, then."

"Oh, I heard." She shoots me a glare. "I don't know why you're so angry though, that's a good thing they were talking about."

"Are you crazy? He just admitted he tried to kiss her." That bastard. No one gets to touch Kagome's lips except for me.

"He also admitted that she rejected him. Why aren't you happy?"

The anger suddenly flows out of me. Fuck me, she's right. Kagome rejected him. _She rejected him_. Which meant… What? It certainly didn't mean she was into _me._ It just meant she didn't like Hobo, either. I decide to let him finish his conversation. The waiter must have interrupted them by bringing their food by as well, because they're still talking about it.

"So then what did she say to you?"

"Apparently she's in love with someone else. And get this, it's the youkai that tried to kill me. She apologized and gave me back the teddy bear."

"Tough luck."

"I feel like I was being led on. You think she was doing it on purpose?"

"There are girls out there that are like that, man. She good looking?"

"Absolutely."

"All good-looking bitches are the same. They just want money and presents but will they fuck you? No."

I can see the bastard talking to Hobo tilt his head back and laugh because I've moved without realizing it. Now I'm standing right in front of their table, watching the black-haired ugly bastard guffaw away at his joke. He hasn't realized I'm there yet, but Hobo has, because his eyes are wide and terrified now. He's shaking. He lets out a pathetic squeak.

Good.

I reach out and wrap my fingers around the back Mr. Funny-Guy's neck, letting my claws pierce his skin, just barely. I can feel the manic grin sweeping across my face as I turn his head towards me. His eyes are saucers, his mouth is open. He's not fucking laughing now, that's for damn sure.

"The fuck did you just say?" I ask, the growl in my throat breaking free as I pull my lips back to show my fangs. "Something about Kagome being a bitch?"

His mouth opens and closes repeatedly, like a dying fish. I want to reach in and rip out his tongue, but Sango is beside me now, ready to move in and work her extermination voodoo on me if I go too far. They're lucky she's here, I wouldn't be holding most of my rage in check otherwise. Instead of causing him severe bodily harm, I push at Mr. Funny-Guy's neck, forcing his head down, down, down onto the table. His cheek presses into the wood, making his lips scrunch up. Tears are leaking from his eyes, and he's just pissed himself. I can smell the salty urine, hear it dripping down his legs.

I lean down so he can get a good look at my face. "Kagome's not the bitch. You're the fucking bitch," I seethe. "If you fucking move from this position while I talk to your friend over here, I'll fucking rip your eyes out, you understand?"

He lets out a whimper. My grin widens. "It would be such a shame. Without your eyes, how will you know the good-looking bitches from the ugly ones?" I leave him with that thought and release his neck. He doesn't move, sitting in his own urine, quivering like a twelve-year-old little girl.

I slide into the booth next to Hobo, Sango moving to block everyone's view, hovering over me just in case. I ignore her and focus my attention to the bastard next to me.

"I-I-I-I didn't mean anything, I just-" He stutters, backing away as far as he can in the booth.

I reach out and grab and fistful of his shirt, pulling him in so his nose in centimeters from my own. "You're going to listen to me, and you're going to listen good." I growl. Even sitting, I tower over him. "If I see you around Kagome again, I'll kill you. You understand me? She doesn't fucking want you around anymore. You got it?"

He nodded furiously.

"You don't visit her at work, you don't stop by her home. If you try to bring her presents or try to kiss her again, I'll tear your heart out. You understand?"

His head nods again, giving the impression of a rag doll.

"I should fucking kill you right now for talking about her like you were." At Sango's warning cough, I release Hobo's shirt. He shrinks back into the corner, terrified. He doesn't piss himself though. At least he's more of a man than his friend. I can't resist reaching out and ruffling his hair, like I would a little kid. "Good boy." I grin, showing my fangs one last time before turning and leaving the café, Sango trailing along behind me.

After Sango's convinced I won't be going on any murderous rages, she heads off to meet up with Miroku, telling me to go home and cool off for a bit. But I don't want to fucking go home, because I can't get Hobo's words out of my head.

_Apparently she's in love with someone else. And get this, it's the youkai that tried to kill me._

I hop into my car and pull out of the parking spot, turning at the corner to head for Yoshii's Groceries. The grin on my face this time is giddy. Elated. Had she actually used those words? Had she actually said that she loved me? My heart skips a beat. If there's any chance, any chance at all that I can get her to forgive me, to get her to smile for me again, I have to take it.

I hit the gas and speed the whole way over.

.

.

I see her as I move into her line. I have a hand basket full of items I randomly threw in, eager to get to her. She looks tired and worn, but otherwise healthy. I can't help but release an internal breath of relief I didn't know I'd been holding. Looking healthy is the most I can hope for at this point. I watch as she smiles at the customer she's currently helping. I've seen her smile almost every day, and there's something different about it now, something sad. I try to calm my nerves but I can't, my eyes are glued to her, I can't stop watching as her hands pick up each item. Her hands are so small and delicate, I imagine them on my face, on my neck, my shoulders, running down my chest, to my stomach, closing over my-

"Young man – Oh, young man, over here!"

I'm slow to turn around, still trying to keep the thought of her hands in my head. The old crone calling out to me is in Kagome's line also, although she's two people behind me. She grins at me, toothless and wrinkly.

"I like your hair."

I want to tell her to shut it, but I force what I hope is a smile onto my face and utter a thank you.

"My name is Kaede. Where'd you get hair like that?"

"_Hanyou_," I say, pointing at my ears like it's obvious, hoping to end the conversation quickly and quietly so Kagome doesn't notice me. I don't want her running away before I have the chance to talk to her.

"O-ho, _hanyou_, I see. Are you out shopping for your girlfriend then? She going to make you dinner?"

Annoyed, I decide to answer her questions to keep her quiet. "No, but I'm hoping that the girl up there will be my girlfriend."

The old crone shows me her gums again. "How nice," she cackles, "how nice."

I feel my face flush, but I don't answer, hoping she'll decide to keep quiet, and I feel relieved when she ends her questions there. It's only a few minutes later that it's my turn. I place the items out, and stand in front of her, waiting.

She says a flippant "Hello", before picking up an item and scanning it. She doesn't look up at me. She's not just ignoring me either; she doesn't realize it's me at all. I wait for her to look up, but she doesn't. So I just wait.

Finally, because it feels like it's been forever now, she finishes ringing me up. She glances up at the register and reads the total price.

I open my mouth. "I want to apologize as payment."

Her head jerks up and her wide, pretty eyes snap onto mine. She inhales sharply. I can't tell what she's going to do; can't tell if she's angry or not. Her emotional smells all flood in at once, mixing together, confusing me. I can't get a good read. I clear my throat, because she's just _staring_ at me now, with those big, beautiful eyes.

"Do you take apologies or not?" I ask

Her lower lip trembles, and then her eyebrows knot together, and now she's _angry_. "No," she bites out, her jaw flexing, "cash, credit or check only."

Shit. I have to keep it together. I'm the one who's been acting like a complete dick after all; I do deserve her bitter, angry replies. "I'll pay what I owe, but I'd also like to pay with an apology." I'm humiliating myself at this point. I am a total jackass. Everyone in line can hear our conversation. The urge to turn and stomp away is great, but I push it back. Kagome is important to me now, I can't fuck it up this time.

Kagome crosses her arms, a body sign that tells me to back off. Again, I resist the strong urge to do so. I'm just as stubborn as she is, dammit, and I'm going to win this one.

"Sorry." Her tone is flat. "Sorry Inuayasha, I can't accept your apology. You- you _hurt_ me, and I-"

"Hey! What's the hold up! Let's go already!" A man in line waves his arm at us impatiently. His outburst causes others in line to chime in with 'yeah!' and 'we don't have all day!'.

Kagome flushes bright red and turns to apologize to the other customers, but I beat her to it. "Oi! Shut up, I'm trying to do something important here!" I turn back to Kagome. "Ignore them, I need you to understand."

"Inuyasha, I-"

"Shut it wench, and listen." She winces, but I don't skip a beat. It's now or never, and I won't get the nerve to do it again. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry. I'm _sorry_. I never wanted you to see me like that. I never wanted to hurt you or scare you." I watch her face change from anger to surprise, but I don't stop.

"I didn't like the way Hojo was looking at you, and I didn't like his intentions, which is why I reacted like I did. You were right to stop me. But here's the thing: I don't _want_ to just pay for my stuff here, and I don't _want_ to just say I'm sorry. I want to take you out and buy you things, and take you for drives in my car, and bring you to my place, and sleep next to you. I want to _hold_ you, and _kiss_ you, and… Gods Kagome, I just want to fucking _kiss you_."

Her mouth drops open in shock. The people in line behind me hold their breaths, sucked into our drama just as much as we are.

I inhale deeply, calming my rattled nerves. "I just want to know Kagome, if maybe, _maybe_ you'll accept my apology and let me take you out to dinner?"

Silence envelopes the line, and I'm pretty sure that it's not just our line who's listening in anymore. Everyone within hearing distance has stopped to watch, but I don't look up to see. My eyes are glued to Kagome, who's flushed face and wide eyes make me think that maybe I'm too late. Panic sets in. She's not going to accept what I say, I was too damn late, and now she hates me. She seems frozen after hearing my speech, just as I'm frozen in fear of her rejection.

Suddenly, there's movement down the line, and Kaede, the annoying old woman with all the damn hair questions, speaks up.

"Oh for heaven's sake, are you crazy, girl? Go out with the poor boy already!" She shows off her toothless gums. The line chimes in, agreeing, shouting, whistling. I want to run and crawl under the nearest rock, but then Kagome moves, and my attention snaps back to her.

Her eyes water. Her face breaks out into a grin, and she nods. _She nods_! "Yes," she says, laughter traced into her answer.

The line breaks out into cheering, and my heart skips in my chest. I leap over the counter and grab her around the waist, picking her up. She laughs as I hold her close to me. I look up into her face, and bring her down slightly so I can reach her better. She leans into me and presses her soft, gentle lips to mine. I can't help it, I nip at her, then bring her deeper into our kiss. Everyone is line claps and whistles, and I block them out as I fall into the world that is Kagome and _only_ Kagome.

.

.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome calls, slamming the door to my apartment shut behind her. I can hear her moving into the kitchen, even though I'm in my bedroom, and I quickly pull my shirt over my head and walk out into the living room. I can see through the open wall over the ledge counter top that the refrigerator door is open and she's bending over searching for something inside. I lean over the counter, appreciating the view of her backside wrapped up in her pencil-skirt. She straightens up, her fingers wrapped around a bottle of water. She unscrews the cap, breaking the seal and takes generous gulps of the liquid.

"Hey." I say, watching as her delicate throat swallows the liquid. It was just the other night that that same throat was swallowing something else…

She comes up for air, turning to me with a dazzling smile. "Hey!" She says, putting the bottle of water down and coming around the wall into the living room. "It's hot outside." She says as she walks right to me and wraps her arms around my neck as I envelop her waist.

"Oh yeah?" I say.

She nods as her lips come up to meet mine and for a moment, we stand in that spot, feeling each other. I growl playfully as she pulls away. "How was your day?" I ask.

"It was okay. The first interview went well, but I'm not sure about the second one."

"I'm sure you did fine." I say as I unwrap myself from her and move to sit on my couch. The coffee table in front of me is littered with term papers I have to grade, and I reach out to pick up my pen and a paper, but she walks over and sits next to me, wrapping her arms around my own.

"I just got here, pay me some attention please."

"I have to grade these papers, Kagome. I'm handing them out on Friday."

"That's three days from now." She pouts, and I lean over to nip at her lower lip, I can't help it.

"And I've got almost two hundred papers left to go." I say. I don't move to push her away though, we've been going out for six months now and I still get excited when she touches me.

"Hmm, okay," she says. "Your students are pretty smart, right? They get good grades generally?"

"Mmhmm."

"How about this? I'll help you grade your papers, but for every A you grade you have to give me a kiss."

I raise my eyebrow, liking where this is going. "Oh yeah? And for every B?"

"You have to kiss any one of my favorite spots, and I'll kiss one of yours." She says, and my eyes automatically move to her clavicle, to her abdomen, to her inner thighs

"And C?" I ask. I am completely turned on at this point, I can feel the blood rushing in my ears.

"Hmmm," she mulls it over. "For every C we have to each take off an item of clothing."

"And D?"

She grins wickedly. "If you grade a D you have to make me cum."

Fuck yeah. I grin back at her. "And what if one of my students fail?"

She looks up at me from under her bangs, her smile sexy and inviting. "I'll do whatever you want, wherever you want it."

I hope, for the first time in my life, that a student of mine fails. I hope I have one student who fails horribly. Ready for the game, I pick up the first paper and read through it, grinning as I mark it a B. Then I hold it up and show it to her, moving down to her neck and sucking softly at the skin covering her clavicle.

She whimpers, and her hands come up to fist in my hair.

I am so happy I could die.

.

.

Hours later, all papers graded and Kagome fully satisfied sexually, we lay in my bed, my back propped up by a pillow as I play with her amazingly soft hair. I'm still hard, despite Kagome fulfilling my release twice, but then again, I'm usually hard when she's around. I just can't help it, my body responds to hers in ways it's never done with anyone else.

She's laying on her side, her back to me. Her head is in my lap and her breathing is soft, although she's not sleeping. We're both in afterglow phase, blissfully relaxed. "Inuyasha?" She asks then, rolling onto her back and fixing her eyes onto mine.

"Mmhmm?" I reply, smiling lazily down at her.

"I've been wondering about something lately."

"What's that?" I ask. After that kind of sex, anything she wants she can have. Hell, I'd say yes to wearing a tutu if she wanted. Although I hope it doesn't come to that.

"I haven't seen Hojou around in a while."

I stiffen then, wondering where she's going with this. Does she know about my confrontation at the café? I can't tell.

"Did you say something to him?"

My eyes narrow. She knows. She has to know. How the fuck did she find out? "Why do you think that?" I ask.

"Sango might have mentioned something about you telling him off." She said.

Argh. That bitch was going to get an earful. "Keh. I didn't say nothing." I deny.

She pouts then, jutting her bottom lip out, and it's so sexy I just want to suck on it. "Tell me." She says.

I sigh, rolling my eyes, and spill. I can see her getting angry as I recount my threats to Hobo. She pissed now.

Shit.

She gets up and paces around, naked and beautiful. We've fought before in these past few months, so her anger is nothing new, but it still excites me, just like it used to. I can't help the grin that spreads across my face.

The make-up sex is going to be fucking fantastic.

And it's all thanks to that damn kite.

.

.

.o0o0o0o0o.

.

.

The End

.

.

Aw, I'm sad this is over, but I'm happy with it. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did. Thank you for reading!

Please remember to review, I'm serious about my writing and my stories, and if you have anything to comment about or anything to mention or anything to say, I would love to hear it.

~SugarRos


End file.
